The Ties That Bind
by brynerose
Summary: The Tsubasa gang lands in the middle of a growing threat in the world of Symphonia-Emil is having nightmares about Ratatosk and Demons weilding a strange power that allows them to break through the Gate. But will he accept the help he needs? *Sequel!*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For reference in **_**Tsubasa**_**, this adventure takes place between the worlds of Shara/Shura and Recourt. **_**ToS**_** history follows my previous story, "Awakening;" spoiler alert if you haven't read it! Enjoy ^-^**

**The Ties That Bind**

"Marta, can you fetch some wood for the kitchen? The morning business has really burned through my supplies. Haha, burned!"

"Right away, Lieu!" She nodded to the guests as she set down the last plate of breakfast, flipped a long braid behind her, and headed out the service hallway. The small inn backed up to a wood on the fringe of Palmacosta. Just outside the treeline, a white-blonde boy steadily chopped firewood without a shirt on. Sweat glistened on his back despite the cool day. "Emil, I need wood for the kitchen."

As he turned around, Marta's eyes couldn't help but be drawn to the raised scar just below his ribs. The wound that caused it had nearly killed him mere months ago. Though only as long as the width of a sword blade, Emil's thin frame made the rough line look more drastic.

"Go ahead, take—Marta? Oh…" He dropped the ax to grab a homespun shirt.

"No, don't. It's okay, I just…well…"

"I understand, Marta. You don't have to pretend to ignore it," Emil assured her. "It's a hard memory to have."

Marta ventured to touch the scar through the shirt fabric. "Sometimes I can almost feel the pain you must have been in…"

"It doesn't hurt anymore, I promise."

They gazed at each other in silence for a moment. Then out of nowhere, a spike of pain shot through Emil's temples. He brought his hands up reflexively.

"What's wrong?"

"I…don't know. It's gone now. I've probably just been swinging the ax for too long. I could use something to eat, after I help you carry the wood up, of course."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah."

Far away, a small outcropping of rock surrounded by water began to shake. The glowing seal in the center pulsed slowly. The rumbling rose to a crescendo, and suddenly a ball of red light shot out of the middle. It came to rest just outside the seal.

"_What in the name of the Giant Kharlan Tree…the outside world? How is this possible? The seal to the Gate should have been unreachable!"_

"_One would think that, wouldn't they? But this is no ordinary power, and now it's mine."_

A lanky, bat-winged figure rose out of the seal. Its eyes burned fiery red, and tattooed around the right arm was the intricate design of a feather. Something about the presence of this figure radiated mental agony through the spirit of Ratatosk. He would have gaped in horror had he had a mouth to do so.

"_The king of the Demons!"_

"_You should thank me. After all, didn't the pestilential races of this world, the same ones who destroyed your Great Tree, lock you away down there for all eternity?"_

"_Wretched though they might be for their crimes, they sought to care for the new Tree and this world. I cannot fault them for their courage, even if it bested me."_

"_You have grown soft in your captivity, Ratatosk. Where is the ruthless Summon Spirit who kept me out all these millennia?"_ The pointed face then smiled, if the gesture could be called a smile. _Oh, but you no longer have a physical body, nor the strength of artes to create one, it seems. Has my appearance broken you at last? What a pity. I suppose I'll have to do without the pleasure of killing you. I'd hoped I would get to. Farewell, then. I must stretch myself in this world before I have the power to bring my armies through."_

The king swooped into the air, and was gone. For the first time, Ratatosk was completely powerless. How had the Demon king come to possess the power to break the Ginunngagap? This was troubling news indeed. And while he was loathe to admit it, he knew of the few people who had any chance of stopping this grave crisis.

A lone seagull perched on a nearby rock. "_That's it! Possession greatly shortens the life of the host body, but it's the only way to move any great distance in this world. Being stripped from my other half and sealed away has left me little power."_

"Here we are, the next world!"

"And don't get us separated again, Cream Puff!"

"Humph! Kurogane's so mean sometimes!"

Syaoran shook his head, busying himself instead with helping Sakura dust off.

"Where do you think we are this time?" she asked.

"It doesn't look much different from Shura and Shara, does it? Lots of countryside, dotted with close-knit towns."

Fai studied their surroundings. "Except we don't seem to be close to any of them."

"There's salt on the air," Kurogane pointed out. "There has to be at least one settlement on the coast. Hmm…that way."

So they headed off in the direction he indicated. The weather at least was pleasant and warm. All the same, Syaoran couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right in this unbroken peace. True, they had yet to come upon anything that looked like a well-traveled road, but the absence of people was beginning to unsettle him.

"You sense it too?" Fai commented after about an hour's walk.

"I think I can sense a feather, very far away," chimed Mokona.

"You think?" echoed Kurogane.

"There's a funny kind of magic in this whole place. Mokona can only do so much!"

"Who goes there?"

All five of them jumped. Syaoran immediately stepped between Sakura and the direction of the voice. Four figures moved cautiously in the shadow of a clump of trees. The tallest was a man, blue-haired and muscular, though he wore a well-tailored suit. A woman and boy, who could be her son, both held defensive positions; neither of them looked old, yet they had stark white hair. And lastly, a slightly older boy with a red jacket and two thin swords glared the newcomers down.

"We mean no harm. We're peaceful travelers," said Fai holding his palms open.

"You're pretty stiffly armed for peaceful travelers," the woman countered.

"Anyone who travels unarmed is a fool," growled Kurogane. "I see you certainly haven't laid them aside."

"Please," Syaoran interrupted before an altercation could erupt, "we're searching for something important, something that casts magical effects. Are there any strange legends or occurrences that you've heard in this country?"

"That's what we're trying to find out," the blue-haired man replied.

"What's been going on?"

"Rumors have been spreading of possible…Demon activity. We're on our way to see a friend, who might be the only one who can do anything about it. The Demons reside in a separate world that is supposed to be sealed off. No artes known could break it. If they're here, then we have a grave problem."

"Artes?" asked Fai.

"Elemental-based magic powered by mana—life energy that supports the world," the woman explained, seeing the blank looks on their faces. "You really aren't from here, are you?"

"We're actually on a journey across worlds, trying to locate this young lady's scattered memories. They take the form of ornate feathers."

Mokona peeked out of hiding in Sakura's cloak. "Currents of magic flowing through the world would explain why Mokona can't pinpoint the feather."

"Have you seen anything that could be it?" Syaoran pressed hopefully.

"Not any out of the ordinary," shrugged the woman. The white-haired boy pushed his way forward to ogle at Mokona.

"Wow, what's that? It talks!"

"Mokona is Mokona!"

"Where are our manners?" sighed the big man. "I am Regal Bryant, president of the Lezareno Company in Altamira. These two sages are Raine and Genis, brother and sister, and the brooding young warrior there is Lloyd Irving."

Fai nodded to all of them. "Pleased to meet you. You've been introduced to Mokona already. I'm Fai D. Flourite, this lovable lug is Kuro-pii—"

"How many times do I have to tell you—!"

"—And our two young companions are Sakura and Syaoran. Would you mind if we tagged along? It sounds like your problem might be the result of one of the powerful feathers we're looking for."

"I don't mind. Do any of you? Raine?" Regal glanced around at his own companions.

She looked at him darkly. "You already know my opinion. Trust will be difficult to keep if there are Demons running free. But it seems we won't have much of a choice." Still glowering, she stalked off in the direction they must have been traveling.

Regal gestured for them to follow; Syaoran noticed that Lloyd kept his gaze steadily on him the entire time.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, Emil found himself in the suffocating mass of rock surrounding the last root of the Giant Kharlan Tree. He had no clear memory of the final stages of their journey, but this vision came to him again and again. Unmoving, crushing darkness—he had no sense of having a body, yet pain began to pulse through him. Then an explosion, a flash of light. Suddenly he was flying through the air, and landing on rocky ground. What was going on?

He caught a brief glance of a spindly black figure with wings rising from the Ginnungagap before the scene shifted to flying above water, as if from a bird's perspective. The port from which they had departed months ago came into view. The entire time, however, the black creature continued to haunt his mind. The sight bred terror deep in Emil's chest, overwhelming him slowly. He felt a falling sensation, the world beneath him dimmed, and the hideous monster grew clear again. He wanted to cry out, but the sound stuck in his dry throat. Larger and larger it loomed…

"Emil? Emil!"

At first it seemed the thin fingers of the monster had grabbed him, and he struggled harder.

"Emil, wake up!"

Recognition of Marta's voice finally penetrated his fear; hers was the warm hand gripping his clammy arm. His eyes flew open. She was leaning over him in the darkness of his room.

"Are you okay? I heard a thud, and found you here on the floor, thrashing like you were trying to ward something away."

"Just…a dream…"

"What about? Emil you haven't been sleeping well, you wake up in cold sweats, you get flashes of headaches out of nowhere. It's getting worse, too. Something's going on."

"I don't know what it is, okay? And keep it down." He glanced at the open door before continuing. "I think…I'm having visions of Ratatosk, of him escaping. That's not all—he'd followed by this hideous figure…" As he described what he could recall of the nightmare, Marta's mouth fell open.

"It's a Demon, there's no mistaking it. The king of the Demons, I imagine."

"But we sealed the Ginnugagap, right? And it closed in on itself so no one could reach it again."

"I don't know what to say, Emil. Maybe it's just a nightmare of your imagination. We can only hope, at least. No one has the power to break the seal as we made it."

"I just don't want to think of Ratatosk being loose again, let alone Demons."

"It'll be alright, you'll see. Listen, I heard Colette will be traveling through here tomorrow. Maybe we can catch up. Sleep now—there's still two or three hours before dawn."

Emil wasn't sure he wanted to.

"He works so hard, bless him," quipped Ian, the owner of the inn, as Emil disappeared to check the hinges of a guest's door. Marta sighed. His heart and will were strong, but she could tell Emil was dragging this morning. There had to be a way to stop the nightmares.

"Yeah."

"Well, things seem to have died down for the morning. I'm going to run some errands and leave you in charge."

"Okay."

There weren't too many chores left for the morning. She took the remaining dirty dishes back to Lieu, replaced the candles that had burned low the night before, and began wiping down the tables. This in itself was enough work—the mess some guests made while eating astounding Marta. Then again, she'd had the privilege of growing up and traveling with company of largely higher status. She didn't regret her choice to leave that life, but it took some adjusting.

She had moved on to the bar counter, her back to the front door, when the bell tinkled softly. "I'll be right with you!" she called cheerily.

"I see you've done well in these past months," a serene woman's voice answered.

"Raine!" Marta spun around and bounded toward her former traveling companion, pausing only slightly when she realized there were newcomers among friends.

"We'll likely need to spend the night, if you can spare the room," said Regal, producing a purse of Gald. "Where is Emil? We must speak with both of you."

"I'll get him. Please, make yourselves comfortable."

Even after being used to traveling between worlds and living in different societies, Syaoran was nervous. The situation here sounded grave indeed, but who was this person everyone depended on? What made him so critical? He got his answer sooner than expected—the girl returned from upstairs, leading a lanky, blonde boy with brilliant green eyes.

"Emil, you've grown some," Lloyd commented by way of greeting. Emil's face brightened considerably at the sight of the visitors.

"Well, it helps to have the space, instead of a know-it-all warrior sitting on you all the time like he's superior." They traded good-natured punches.

"You're looking very well," pronounced Regal, "especially considering the result of our last quest together. You too, Marta."

"It couldn't have healed up as well as it did without some help, though," Emil insisted. He tossed a quick glance at Marta, who was now talking animatedly with Raine.

"Maybe sitting on you did some good." Lloyd continued to tease the other young warrior for several minutes.

"Boys!" Marta exclaimed in exasperation before turning to Regal. "It really is good to see you. I have a feeling, however, as to why you're here."

"You do?" asked Raine and Regal at the same time.

"I've been wondering if there was something to the dreams Emil keeps having."

All rough-housing stopped. Emil's face had frozen somewhere between shock and fear. These dreams Marta spoke of must be serious. Syaoran also realized these people didn't just know each other. They had lived, traveled, and fought together, for something that was quite possibly in jeopardy. He and his companions were truly outsiders this time.

"Perhaps we should get drinks for everyone, and then sit down to talk," Regal suggested. Marta and Emil obliged, then spent the next half-hour listening to their friends' accounts of rumored Demon activity. For the sake of the newcomers, they also briefly explained the split and reunification of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla, which resulted in the current need for a Gate.

"I couldn't say one way or another to those rumors," Emil finally responded, "but they would scarily confirm the dreams I had. At first, it was just oppressive darkness—based on what I was told about the closing of the Ginnungagap, I figured I was somehow seeing form Ratatosk's point of view. I've always wondered if any kind of connection would remain. Anyway, last night it changed. Some force blasted me out on the Symphonia side of the Gate, and a winged creature followed. Marta said I'd described the king of the Demons."

"But I thought no power existed in either world that could break the seal, right?" piped Marta fearfully.

"That sounds like Sakura's feather alright." Mokona chimed in.

Everyone turned to stare at the strangers; Syaoran felt very self-conscious indeed. The journey had been very hard on Sakura, and he only wished to get her to a proper bed. But now they would have to provide further explanations first.

"Heh heh, I don't believe we've had a chance to introduce ourselves," Fai chuckled a little nervously. "I'm Fai, and this is Syaoran, Sakura, Mokona, and—"

"Kurogane," interrupted Kurogane. "Don't listen to whatever stupid nicknames he comes up with."

"Welcome to Palmacosta," said Emil. "I'm Emil, and this is Marta, as you probably figured out. But I have to ask, how could a feather cause all this?"

"It's not just a feather. It's a fragment of Sakura's memories, very powerful." Syaoran took a deep breath. "She and I came from the same world, Clow, after a strange power in the ruins there scattered her memories across dimensions. We met our companions at the start of this journey,"

"I see," replied Marta. "Would you like for me to show her to a room? She looks dreadfully worn out."

"Oh, I don't—" started Sakura.

"Go ahead, Princess, you deserve the rest," Syaoran coaxed. Reluctantly, she followed Marta upstairs.

"Princess?" Emil repeated once the girls were gone.

"That's what she was in Clow. Her brother is the king." A heavy weight settled in Syaoran's chest.

"Syaoran has made it his mission to return all of her feathers," said Fai.

"A truly admirable one," Regal agreed. "A power like that suddenly falling into Demon hands—I'd believe it. But getting it back will be difficult."

"I have to…" murmured Syaoran, without raising his gaze from the floor. He felt that strange compulsion again, as he had in Shura.

"And we want to help you in any way we can," Emil assured him.

"Emil here has a unique connection in this situation," Regal added. He ignored the young warrior's slight grimace at this comment. "He is the second personality of Ratatosk, the Summon Spirit who sealed the Gate to Nieflheim…at least until now."

"That's what makes this situation all the more dangerous, however. Ratatosk has attempted to wipe out humans and half-elves before," Raine said darkly.

"Guys, is this really…" Emil trailed away under his breath.

"But if they're the same person, how are they in two different places?" sneered Kurogane, not hearing him.

"We forced them to split. It was beginning to happen anyway, though we were still lucky that it worked."

"Okay, can we stop talking about this now? It's done, end of story." Emil interjected. Before anyone could respond, he disappeared back upstairs, passing Marta along the way.

She threw a worried glance after him before coming to sit down. "I'm sorry. He's still having trouble reconciling Ratatosk's original intentions, and now all this."

"Don't let it worry you too much," said Regal. "For the moment, let's just get settled in. Then we can start planning our next move."

The lodge was a flurry of activity for some time afterward. Even though a couple guests left during the afternoon, it was still going to be a tight fit. Syaoran just did as he was told, and let Marta and the innkeeper do what they had to. For the time being, they were gathered in the room where Sakura was sleeping. It didn't help that his right eye continued to ache ever since he mentioned Sakura's feathers.

What was going on with him? Random pains, strange dreams, his limbs acting on their own…he had no explanation for any of it. The fact left him uneasy. On top of that, there was this latest feather to track down, amidst the mystery of dreams and spirits loose in this world, too.

"Is Syaoran alright?"

Mokona's question brought him at last out of his reverie. "Huh—what? Oh, yes, I'm fine."

"Syaoran says that an awful lot…"

"I'm just worried about finding Sakura's feather, that's all."

"We all are," said Fai, smiling a little patronizingly.

Syaoran was about to change the subject when he heard a soft thumping noise above their heads. Something was on the roof. Kurogane moved toward the window, but Syaoran stopped him. "I'm smaller, harder to see coming. I'll go."

He checked everywhere around the window as he eased out, Hien in hand. Above him, he just barely caught a glimpse of unruly white-blonde hair disappearing to the other side. Emil.

"Hey."

The young warrior jumped. "What are you doing up here?"

"Making sure the footsteps weren't an impending attack," answered Syaoran, sitting down on the slanted roof. "You come up here often, I take it?"

"Just to think."

"It's one bad habit we have in common."

Emil cracked a smile.

"If I might ask—what exactly did this Ratatosk do that makes you so angry?" Syaoran ventured.

"I figured you would ask," sighed Emil. "It's a whole bunch of things, really. The short story is he blames all humans and half-elves for the death of the first World Tree, before the two worlds were reunited. In his anger he attacked a couple researchers who sought him out. Then he created me as a disguise, and even put a fake Core on Marta's forehead to draw attention away from himself…us. I never thought I could feel so helpless against myself." He dropped his head between his propped-up arms.

"You care for her, don't you? Marta?"

"Yeah." Emil smiled again, sheepishly. "Is it that obvious?"

"When you know what signs to look for," replied Syaoran. Returning his thoughts to Sakura immediately cast a more somber note over him.

"So you're not just helping that girl traveling with you to be nice, are you? You don't exactly look like royalty, though."

"No, I'm just a friend. We sort of grew up together."

"Really?"

"Yes." Syaoran swallowed hard. "But I had to pay a price to take this journey. We can go to wherever we need to retrieve Sakura's—_Princess_ Sakura's memories…except for the ones of me. She will never be able to remember the relationship we had."

Emil was stunned into silence. "I couldn't imagine, having to…"

"I could."

They both twisted around. Lloyd was perched on the top of the roof. "I thought I'd find you up here, Emil. Looks like you've cooled off some. Can I join you?" Both Emil and Syaoran nodded, and Lloyd sat down. "As I was saying, I can imagine what it's like."

"With Colette?" asked Emil.

"Yes," Lloyd said with difficulty. "World Regeneration as we first knew it was only meant to save Sylvarant by having the Chosen transform into an angel. Colette…would have had to give up everything that made her human to do so. We learned from Sheena at the last minute how it was just part of a vicious cycle that siphoned mana from one world to the other, and back. Until then, however, I was protecting her just to slowly lose her."

"I never knew, Lloyd," Emil apologized.

"It's not a story I share often. What matters is we managed to unite and save both worlds."

"So what does that make us?" sighed Syaoran. "Fools who risk our lives for blind emotions, and just happen to land in the right place?"

"No, we just consider our causes worth possibly dying for." Lloyd flashed a crooked grin at the two younger warriors.

"Guys, I don't know where you are, but you'd better come quick!"


	3. Chapter 3

"…you'd better come quick!" Marta's voice echoed shrilly through the house. All three of them scrambled back down through Syaoran's window, and rushed down the stairs. Marta and—to their surprise, Colette—were supporting a middle-aged man over to a chair in the lounge. He looked in a very bad way.

"Emil, you'll want to see this. I think we have our proof," Raine stammered, following the awkward group. An understanding look passed between Colette and Lloyd.

"What?" asked Emil. _Raine never stammers…_

"Just look."

As Emil neared the group, the man's eyes began to flutter heavily. The were _red_. He backed away again. "No…no way!"

"Emil…" the man groaned. "I thought I wouldn't get here in time. The Gate…only so much…"

"It's Ratatosk," confirmed Raine.

"This is crazy."

"Is it?" Regal argued.

"I didn't have the power…after being ripped from the Gate…to create a physical form. So I've made my by possessing other bodies. Unfortunately…this greatly shortens the lifespan..." The man—Ratatosk—slumped a little in his seat.

"You can't be serious," Emil reiterated.

"I am…and I don't have much time left in this body," explained Ratatosk with obvious effort. "Only one body can withstand the task of hosting me…yours. And only we will be able to reseal the Gate.

"I can't—I won't—you're killing innocent living beings to get here! How do I know you won't just go on the rampage against humans and half-elves again?"

"Emil—" Raine attempted.

"He's a psychopathic Spirit bent on revenge! He was willing to use and ultimately kill me to get what he wants! I'm supposed to let him back in, just like that? You know that I can't control him!"

Ratatosk's head drooped, though it was unclear if from remorse or failing energy. "I do not deny my past intentions…however, I witnessed your collective will to preserve this world before you sealed me away…maybe time has changed the races of the world for the better…maybe we can all change, with time."

"May I speak with you for a moment, Emil?" Raine cut in, more forcefully this time. He reluctantly followed her into the kitchen. "You're risking this world all over again for what's turning into a petty vendetta."

"_A petty vendetta_? You think it's petty that I don't want to give him the chance to finish what he started before?" sputtered Emil.

"This is the proof we've been looking for, been fearing! If Ratatosk is here in this world, then the Gate has been broken. Rumored sightings and your own dreams suggest that the king of the Demons is free and roaming the world too. It won't take long for _him_ to gain the strength to bring his armies from Nieflheim, and then the world will be doomed. Think rationally about this."

"But what if…" suddenly Emil felt completely at a loss. "What if he _does_ try something, and I can't stop him?"

"Do you think we would let you face this alone just because you're the only one who can seal the Gate? We'll be behind you all the way. And then there are our new friends searching for their feather."

Emil bit his lip. He never thought he'd face a decision like this. But what choice did he have? The world was at stake…again. "…Okay."

They trooped back into the lounge. Marta now had to support Ratatosk's borrowed body, even with the sturdy back of the chair. He really didn't have time.

"We're going to take you on your word, Spirit," Emil announced coldly. "I…am. However, hear this well—my friends will be there every step of the way. You will be stopped if you try anything."

The older man's head nodded. "I understand. Hold out your palm."

Emil hesitated for a moment, steeling himself. As soon as they touched, a red flash burst within his mind.

He faced a red-eyed vision of himself for the first time in months. Ratatosk.

"I almost thought you wouldn't do it," the Spirit sighed. "Be assured that I don't expect your forgiveness because of this."

"I'm not sure you could ever earn it," replied Emil.

"Point seen. I understand now that I was wrong to dismiss you as weak. It will require both of us to close the Gate again, but this time, you are the strong one."

"I just hope it works…"

"Emil? Are you okay? Did it work?" Marta was saying. She had moved to his side, leaving Raine to take over holding up the frail man, who was now limp and motionless.

"Yeah, I'm fine." It was like a passive weight had settled into his mind. He felt self-conscious, as if reuniting with Ratatosk had left him naked. The Spirit made no move to overpower him. Still, this was going to take getting used to; the presence of two minds was much more prevalent now that they had been completely separated.

"Alright, what now?"

"_May I?"_ Ratatosk's voice echoed through Emil's head. He stiffened instinctively. _"Our next move hangs on my information. I vow not intrude beyond that."_

_Uh—okay,_ Emil replied warily. The switch was remarkably easy, almost imperceptible. Soon his own voice spoke once more with a deeper timbre.

"The Demon king has been making a wide circle, as far as I've heard, getting a lay of the land as he waits for his strength to adjust to this world. Even with this new power, he is not completely impervious to mana. Only on occasion has he shown himself, to terrorize the people. No outright action has been made. But this phase won't last long.

"By my reckoning he should still be in the northwest mountains, say around Odessa. Unfortunately, the only way we will know what we're up against is to find him and face him. He cannot be allowed to return to the Ginnungagap."

"Mokona can help find him because of Sakura's feather," the strange white creature suddenly piped up. The rest of the foreign travelers had joined the gathering at some point.

"Yes, that will be most helpful," Ratatosk agreed. "I suggest we make preparations to leave as quickly as possible."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Sakura?" Syaoran asked warily. He suspected, correctly, that she was still awfully tired. "Colette offered to stay with you."

"I'll be fine, I promise," she assured him once more. "If this is what we have to do to get another feather back, then I'll find a way to manage. I've still done almost nothing to help…" She knew he meant well, but sometimes he tried too hard. Put himself aside too much to make her comfortable. Sakura didn't like feeling like a burden to anyone.

"Then let's be off," said Raine. They filed out of the inn, Marta and Emil waving their thanks and farewells to the owner, and headed for the open north road. Spirits had risen somewhat at the prospect of traveling, especially as a group. Or at least, for the native group. Syaoran felt slightly awkward to be in the middle of this reunion. He understood their sentiments, to be sure; however, he didn't share any of the journeys they spoke of.

"I suppose we wouldn't be any different if we met again after months or years apart," Fai murmured into his ear. He had to agree. And after all, they were not likely to be around long enough to really bond with their new acquaintances, let alone meet again.

Like the first leg of their journey in Symphonia, traveling was peaceful. People conversed in twos and threes, occasionally commenting to the whole group. The sojourn on the roof seemed to have warmed both Lloyd and Emil to Syaoran as a fellow warrior. They asked many questions about the past worlds and adventures he and his friends had already seen.

"So this little guy gets you everywhere, stores your things, and communicates with the witch who owns it?" Emil summed up, amazed.

"Just a few of Mokona Modoki's 108 Secret Abilities!" said Mokona.

And this isn't your first time traveling, either?" Lloyd chimed in. "You traveled as an archeologist?"

Syaoran nodded. "Yes, with my dad. We had settled pretty well into the dig at the Clow Ruins, though, by the time he died."

"Being orphaned seems to be a requirement for the warrior business."

"It's a significant motivator, anyway," muttered Kurogane.

"Aww, cheer up Kuro-pu. You're the daddy now," chirped Mokona. It perkily dodged Kurogane's furious attempts at strangling it. Everyone laughed, even Raine. That appeared to break the ice entirely—soon Marta and Colette had Sakura drawn into a lively chat, Fai and Raine started to talk about magic, and Regal finally coaxed Kurogane into a more "mature" discussion of battles and politics. The invisible wall between the groups dissipated.

"So, what is this country like? I'm sure melding two separate worlds together had an interesting effect," asked Syaoran.

"Well, I wouldn't be the biggest expert, at least not for all of it," Lloyd chuckled. "Emil and I are technically both Sylvaranti—"  
"Except that we all know I'm just a physical form created by a Summon Spirit," Emil interrupted.

"Play along for once. Even a fabricated past becomes part of you. Palmacosta and Luin were both Sylvaranti cities. Anyway, Regal would be the one to ask if you have particular questions about Tethe'alla. Basically, they developed technology around mana to build a well-advanced society. Sylvarant is more tied to land and religion, especially where mana is concerned. Not that it was any less functional, mind you; however, the difference did create problems when the two cultures met."

"The Tethe'allans saw our culture as barbaric, and the former royalty of Sylvarant didn't take kindly to that," added Emil. "So they formed the Vanguard to protect themselves—and by that they meant take out anyone who supported Tethe'alla. At one point someone masqueraded as Lloyd and attacked Palmacosta just to get the people to rise up." He hung his head for a moment. "That's how I was 'orphaned.' I blamed him for a long time, the 'hero who brought the worlds together.' A lot of people did."

"Eh, it's all in the past now," said Lloyd, clapping him on the back. "So what about you, Syaoran? What's Clow like?"

"Not that different than Sylvarant, I guess," Syaoran replied. "The people live simply. They're aware of magic and special powers, though only the priests and certain members of the royal family actually possess the abilities to control them. The most noticeable difference is that it's all desert country."

"Interesting. I've traveled through deserts, but never seen anyone live in one…" Lloyd would have continued, but the sound of heavy footsteps beyond the hill they were climbing made everyone freeze. Raine stole up to check it out.

"Monsters," she reported. "They don't seem to have noticed us. Let's pause here and let them pass west."

Sakura welcomed the rest from walking, as her few returned feathers left her easily worn out. She was doing better, though, and glad for it. Getting to know the girls here her age was quite enjoyable. Both were spirited and capable in battle, yet they preferred diplomatic solutions to fighting. Colette was especially intriguing, being a priestess and part-angel. They, in turn, asked all about Sakura's companions, Syaoran in particular.

"He's so serious most of the time, but he obviously feels very close to you," said Colette, smiling.

"And so determined to protect you. Kind of like another pair I heard about once," Marta added. She looked pointedly at Colette, who blushed deeply. "I suppose you've known each other for a long time, huh, Sakura?"

"Well, that's the thing. I don't remember," Sakura confessed. "I haven't gotten enough feathers yet. But according to him, we did grow up in the same country."

"Ooo, maybe it was a forbidden romance. The princess and the commoner," cooed Marta. All three of them giggled. Sakura would have liked to dwell on that speculation, if it didn't slip teasingly from her mind.

It was not too long before they could continue moving north. The path was calm and clear…almost unnaturally so. Two more days passed with only one monster sighting. Something was definitely amiss in this part of the world.


	4. Chapter 4

On the fourth day, as they climbed deeper into the foothills of the mountains, a steady rain set in.

"Yuck," mumbled Genis. "I hate rain."

Sakura found it interesting, however. The chill that came with this dreary weather made one factor in the group more prominent—relationships. Lloyd slipped a protective arm around Colette, and Marta and Emil stuck closer together. Raine kept using a mothering tone with Genis, which annoyed him further. As she expected, Syaoran came up to ask how she was doing. They really did have a lot in common with their latest friends. This was comforting to Sakura.

They continued to make progress in spite of the rain, which slowed to a mist by evening. Everyone began to look out for dry places to camp for the night.

"_Emil, do you feel that?"_ Ratatosk suddenly spoke up. Emil was caught off guard; the Summon Spirit had remained silent for practically the whole trip.

_I felt a chill down my spine, but I figured that was me being cold and wet,_ he replied, bewildered. _Why?_

"_It was like a sharp pressure—there it is again. Something like what you humans might experience as ringing in your ears. Spurts of very loud ringing. I've felt it before…can't you?"_

_I don't know…what kind of force would affect you like that? _Emil realized Marta was looking at him curiously. He had stopped walking.

"_Your half-elf friend, for one, can be quite the dangerous arte-wielder, but as you can see, she isn't employing any now._

Emil could not keep the coolness entirely out of his voice. _Well, you could have just cooperated then._ The next moment, his head gave an involuntary shake. _Hey!_

"_It's getting worse," _Ratatosk complained. Emil _was _beginning to feel a pain in his head. And somewhere ahead of them—was that a flapping sound?

"Raine," Marta called, "something's wrong."

"Mokona feels something strange," said the little white creature from Fai's shoulder.

"_Ahh! Make it stop!" _cried Ratatosk. Without warning, the pain exploded…and a huge dark figure swooped over their heads. The creature from Emil's dreams, the king of the Demons.

Everyone who had weapons pulled them out defensively except for Emil, who had fallen to his knees, gripping his head. Syaoran caught sight of the feather's pattern first. It clung to the Demon's spindly right arm.

"_I knew it would only be a matter of time,"_ it spoke directly into their minds. _"But I'm afraid you're going the wrong way if you plan to oppose me. Ratatosk, I assume you're the one cringing in pain. What a pity, and dependent on a mortal body, too."_

"Demon, the feather you posses belongs to Princess Sakura. We _will_ take it from you," Syaoran declared back.

"_Oh, I don't think so. My powers far outmatch any of theirs even without the aid of the feather, now that the seal is gone. You are mistaken to think your pathetic foreign magic will be any different."_

"Nevertheless, I swore to get the feather back, no matter what! Raitei—"

With one sweep of the Demon's arm, an invisible force knocked them all flat. Its red eyes glinted maliciously. _"As I said, you are outmatched."_ And it turned to resume its course southeast.

Marta was the first to scramble up, rushing to Emil's side. The boy still clutched his head. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Something…the feather's magic, perhaps…" It was Ratatosk's voice that answered. "I felt it like a physical pain."

"What about Emil?"

"He is dazed. Neither of us expected a reaction like that to the Demon's presence. In the future, though, I think he will be more braced for it. After all, it does not actually have a direct affect on him."

Raine set her pack down next to the two of them. "We can do nothing more tonight. I suggest we camp now and refresh to go after him in the morning."

"But by then we'll have no hope of catching him before he reaches the Gate!" Genis protested.

"We just traveled for four days on foot," Raine countered, unfazed. "He will not get that far in one night, even on the wing. And there are faster ways of traveling."

"How are we supposed to find something like that out here?" fretted Colette.

"Mokona!" Fai exclaimed. "Why didn't I think of this before—is it possible to jump from one place to another within the same world?"

"Not usually. You might ask Yûko, though." The white creature's eyes popped open, and it stiffened. The round gem on its forehead projected the image of a woman with long black hair.

"Yes, Mokona?" the hologram said.

"I have a wish," Fai stepped in. "We need to teleport to another location in this world. What would be the price to follow the king of the Demons?"

Yûko pondered his statement for a minute.

"We can help pay the price, too," offered Lloyd.

"Very well," replied the witch. "The price I will require is…the gem you call the Cruxis Crystal."

Everyone looked at Colette, who was surprised, but nodded. "I'll gladly give what is necessary to protect this world," she answered.

"Are you sure? It means so much to you," Lloyd argued.

She smiled sadly at him. "You of all people should know that I would give everything if it was required of me." Lloyd dropped his gaze to the ground. Colette squeezed his hand, and walked up to the hologram. Very carefully, she removed the reddish stone from its gold setting around her neck. "How do I send it to you?"

"Mokona will take it," said the witch.

The white creature opened its mouth, sucking the Crystal out of Colette's hand. Everyone else stared as it reappeared in Yûko's hand.

"Thank you, this will do nicely. Now, you will only have one chance to make this jump, at the break of dawn. Mokona will instruct you on the rest."

"Thank you, Madam Witch." Fai bowed politely. The hologram disappeared.

"Which leaves us to get some rest," said Raine. This time, no one argued. Ratatosk deferred to Emil once more, leaving him exhausted and shaky. Marta insisted on helping him until she was sure he would be alright. What sleep any of them got was sure to be uneasy, unfortunately.

"Have you ever transported this many people before, Mokona?" Fai wondered as they prepared to set off. The sky seemed about to burst with the approaching dawn.

"No, but Yûko gave Mokona enough power. This'll be fun!" chirped Mokona.

"Oh goody," grumbled Kurogane.

"Group together everyone, and hold still!"

Impossibly giant wings unfolded from its small body. Magic swept up and around them from a seal that had appeared on the ground.

"_Gwaaaaaaaaam—puuuuu_!"

The landscape soared far away from them. Syaoran and his companions were used to sensations like this; the others were at the very least unnerved by the seeming risk for falling at any moment. Raine stifled a scream as they passed over water. Ahead, however, was a desolate, rocky island, on which the Demon king had just landed.

"He will have broken the enchantments that make the journey to the Gate so long and difficult," Ratatosk announced through Emil, "but it is still my domain. I will be able to support a few people in such unprotected conditions. The Demons must not be allowed to reach the World Tree's roots!"

"I'm going, to retrieve the Princess's feather," Syaoran pressed.

"I'll go too," echoed Lloyd.

"Raine, Genis, there is a closely-guarded incantation that will allow you to direct the flow of mana from the roots. Since mana is deadly to Demons—hence why the king couldn't open the Door immediately—it should help keep them at bay. However, it can only be used in short intervals, so as not to cause lasting damage to the world." Ratatosk was speaking very quickly by this point, before they landed

On the island, the Demon king disappeared into what they now saw was a chasm in the stone. They arrived unnoticed at the edge of the gaping hole.

"I see what you mean," commented Raine. "The Gate seal used to be here."

"So the door to this Demon place is down there? Looks like fun," Kurogane muttered sarcastically.

"It's our only choice," Ratatosk snipped back. "Everyone should be safe at least as far as the roots, so we can protect them. I only wish I could sustain more people where we needed them."

Emil's mind shifted uneasily. _Could I…talk to Marta for a sec before we separate? Or take over just for the journey to the roots or something?_

"_As you wish,"_ Ratatosk said mentally. Oddly enough, Emil could almost feel the Spirit's amusement before he added, _"At least some things haven't changed. It's strange to say it, but I'm glad. You two were willing to give so much for each other."_

_Uh, thanks, I think._

They started down a narrow natural pathway into the dark pit. The exposure to raw mana at its source was already tangible. Syaoran couldn't help but feel nervous; Sakura was still along for this part of the journey, putting her closer to danger. Ratatosk had withdrawn for the moment to allow Emil and Marta some time, though their Symphonian companions appeared to know the way. And the sheer prospect of having to face a feather-empowered Demon king with only three warriors was daunting.

Their surroundings were pretty much as featureless as the surface, aside from occasional scorch marks. He presumed these were from forcing the Gate open. The thought occurred to him—if one has already gone past the roots of this World Tree twice, how could Ratatosk be sure they were still intact?

_Mana is deadly to Demons_, the Summon Spirit's explanation rang in Syaoran's memory. The roots were supposed to be the source of mana, so it _did_ make sense that perhaps no single demon could destroy them.

By now the sky was just a small disk far above, and the space around them was almost too dark to see where they were going. Then, as if on cue, ghostly bursts of light flashed along strange structures around them.

"The roots…thank Martel they're okay," sighed Colette. Lloyd put a hand on her shoulder, the other remaining on the hilt of one of his swords. Emil stopped where he was for a few moments, bowed his head, and when he came back up, his eyes were red.

"Stop here. I'm afraid this is as close as the rest of you can safely go. Lloyd, Syaoran, come with me," Ratatosk ordered.

"Syaoran, please be careful," called Sakura. Syaoran paused to clasp her hands in his reassuringly.

"I will. And I'll get your feather back." He turned to follow the other two. "Without fail."


	5. Chapter 5

Their path finally leveled out, but narrowed considerably. All of them walked with hands tensely on their weapons, enveloped in silence except for their footsteps on stone. Nothing else stirred, unless one counted the glowing of the roots.

"What is this door, exactly?" Syaoran asked tentatively.

"It was created after Tethe'alla and Sylvarant merged, as well as this entire system of protection," explained Ratatosk. "Before that, the Giant Kharlan Tree was the barrier between all worlds. I was…the Summon Spirit of that Tree."

"And that's why you initially fought against the others?"

"Yes." There was no hiding the venom of the memory from his voice. "Even though it was necessary for the sake of the world, I resented the humans and half-elves for destroying the Tree. It pains me to this day." His glowing red eyes met mournfully with Lloyd's. "I'm not proud of what I tried to do…but I hope others can understand that I've found no connection equal to it. Now it's gone."

The older boy nodded. "It wasn't a choice any of us wanted to make, like so many other parts of the war."

"Anyway," Ratatosk cleared his throat uncharacteristically, "as I said, this new world needed a bar between itself and Nieflheim, the Demon world. Since I was the Spirit of the previous barrier, the laws of nature saw fit to put me here."

"So is it a door, a portal, or what?" Syaoran pressed, honestly curious.

"The closest way to describe it would be a magical gate…I would use the more literal sense of the 'Gate to Hell.'"

Far ahead (or so it seemed) dim red-orange light started to pulse. Ratatosk drew Emil's sword. They felt, in all of their minds, the telepathic power that the Demon king used to communicate.

"_Soon my brothers, soon now you will be free in this land as we never were. The final moment has come!"_

All ready to fight, they crept towards the last bend between them and the Door. Only at that moment did Ratatosk falter.

"Aghh! That power…it's like a constant arte casting onto everything around it," he hissed through clenched teeth. "I don't know if I could stand remaining close enough to fight."

"What if Emil took over?" suggested Lloyd.

"If he can stand my being in agony in the back of his mind. Even then, I'm not sure he'd have the strength—not meaning offense. This goes far beyond skill in weapons or artes. We're talking about an army of Demons."

"Could you two work in tandem?" said Syaoran. "He shields you while you support him with your power."

"I…" another burst of the feather's power forced Ratatosk against the wall, grimacing.

_I think I understand what he means,_ Emil piped up. _We may not be one being anymore, but I learned to use your power in human form. It's just the old 'Ratatosk Mode!'_

"O-okay. I think it might just work," the Spirit concluded out loud, for everyone's benefit. He pushed shakily away from the wall. The sight was a little odd—thin streaks of green radiated through his red eyes. "Let's go."

The decision came none too soon. As they bolted from over, they witnessed the first line of smaller, spindly Demons arrive through the Door. Their king turned to face the three warriors.

"_Well, you managed a fast enough method of travel. But that doesn't mean you can withstand __**this**__!"_ The Demon king signaled his troops forward, while he continued to guide more through the Door.

The Demons towered over all three of them, but had no physical weapons beyond their claws. Those would be lethally sharp, though.

"Their weakest points are the wings, shoulders, and neck. Get some height and aim for them!" Lloyd rapped out before having to dodge a swipe of claws, then vaulted to a jutting rock on the wall. His twin swords came smashing down on the attacking Demon, causing it to shriek in pain.

Syaoran and Ratatosk/Emil glanced at each other, nodded and followed suit. The Demons' skin was like a thin exoskeleton, resilient yet easy enough to penetrate using force. The trick was to stay in the air by pushing off of rocks and their opponents. Unfortunately, two took the place of each one they cut down. And there was only so long that their legs could stand being in constant motion…

"We gotta—cut them off somehow!" Ratatosk/Emil shouted over the din.

"How do we get that feather, exactly?" Lloyd asked Syaoran, who had just barely avoided being sliced in two.

"It's fused to him—unh—we might have to destroy him," he grimly yelled back. "Constantly fighting these things won't get us anywhere!"

"Lloyd, if we can—push him back to the Door—agh—itself, the mana flow along with my presence—geah—should weaken the basis of his power," said Ratatosk. Further comment was momentarily deterred by a rain of blows from the nearest Demon. He spun, putting a deep gash in the creature's shoulder and wing joints. "The others will be able to handle some of these filth, and besides, no demon will last long in a mana-filled world if we close the Gate once more. They need Nieflheim's support to survive!"

"Great—take _that_—so how do we force him to the Door?" Lloyd shot back.

Syaoran landed hard but safely on the ground; the others had the sense to get behind him as he squared up. "_Raitei_ _Shôrai_!" The enormous blast of electric energy caught the Demon king off guard.

"_Arrrgh_!"

"Now!" Syaoran cried. They leapt forward in unison at the huge figure, now brightly silhouetted at the center of the Door. Suddenly and for only a moment, a red aura engulfed Ratatosk. Then the world around them shifted, melted into indefinable space.

"_How—how can you—no!"_

The world reformed into an obsidian land, sharp and unforgiving. Sconces of blue flames flanked the Door behind them, and before them, leering over the king's shoulder, stood countless more Demons crowding into the vaulted room.

"_No, stay back! These whelps are mine,"_ growled the Demon king.

"Strike where you have to," Syaoran muttered to the others, "but try to concentrate on the right arm. The feather is all that matters."

They attacked together, all aiming differently so as to divide their opponent's attention. It worked at first. The Demon king could only flail as whoever he wasn't looking at scored hits, unable to mount a coordinated attack of his own.

What happened next was really by chance.

"Ahhh!" Lloyd dropped heavily to the ground. Wicked claw marks ripped across his left thigh, though apparently didn't go deep. He was up again to fight. "Don't worry about me!"

It wasn't long, however, before Syaoran noticed Emil/Ratatosk beginning to slow. The effort of fighting while shielding Ratatosk from the feather was taking its toll. He could feel himself tiring out as well. This stone room was polished and slick, making them work harder to gain traction and not be distracted by reflections.

"_Raitei—Shôrai_!"

The powerful blast knocked the Demon king back, affording them time to duck behind a rock formation near the Door. All three of them struggled for air, and Lloyd gritted his teeth in pain. Still, he waved off Syaoran's efforts to help.

"We have bigger things to worry about right now!"

"Bigger than keeping you from bleeding to death, with how hard you're pushing yourself?" Syaoran argued.

"It's not that bad—look, it's already slowing. I'm talking about closing the Door, like we were planning to do."

"But we haven't gotten the feather yet, and we're nearly exhausted. How are we ever going to get that thing closed?"

"I will do it," Ratatosk said hoarsely. "I'm the only one that can."

"_You pathetic humans can't hide forever!" _the Demon king roared telepathically. The young warriors glanced at each other.

_You're sure about this_? Emil asked privately.

"_Well, I wasn't exactly freed by choice,"_ said Ratatosk. _"By rights, I should stay behind. Your companions did what they had to in order to protect your world, and that meant sealing me away. I understand now more than ever that my power is required here. Consider it my repentance."_

The footsteps of the Demon king drew closer. Ratatosk took a deep shuddering breath. "This might be our only chance. If we take him by surprise, and all aim for the feather with our most powerful artes, we should be able to dislodge it. Then, all of you jump through the Door. I will return to Spirit form, and seal it behind you."

"You're sure this would work?" questioned Lloyd.

"What choice do we have?"

"_Play time is over, little humans,"_ sneered the Demon king. _"Time to destroy you."_

"_Now_!"

They sprang from hiding, blades flashing. The simultaneous shouting of attacks filled the entire chamber, but was quickly overtaken by the king's unearthly screech of pain. A flash of light—as his spindly right arm fell away, the shining form of a feather appeared.

"Help me!" yelled Syaoran. Emil/Ratatosk cupped his hands for Syaoran to launch from, flying through the air toward the feather. His fingers clenched around it…and he slid against the smooth floor, completely winded.

"Go!" Ratatosk bellowed. Already Emil's body was doubling over, releasing the Summon Spirit from physical form. Lloyd hobbled to the door, attempting to pull Emil with him and anxiously watch Syaoran at the same time. The boy rolled stiffly to his feet and sprinted the length of the chamber. Ratatosk was free just as he rejoined them; both boys grabbed Emil and dove through the fiery portal with a hoard of furious Demons behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

Among the roots of the World Tree, a collective howl suddenly rose from the remaining Demons. They shriveled before everyone's eyes.

"What the…" Kurogane started.

Raine smiled grimly. "The Door must have been shut. Even if they were to succeed taking this world, the Door would have to be kept open in order to protect them against the mana. At least, until they destroyed the Tree."

"But the Tree—and the world—are both safe," Colette pointed out.

"Yes."

"What about the boys?" Marta chimed in fearfully.

They all turned to store into the impenetrable darkness. What _had_ become of their friends, down there in the gloom around the Door? Minutes stretched on into what seemed like an eternity.

"Do you hear that?" whispered Sakura after a long silence. Everyone strained to listen.

Footsteps! Shuffling footsteps and ragged breathing floated through the dark. Soon they could make out three staggering figures. At least one was obviously injured, all clearly beyond their usual endurance.

"Take him," Syaoran rasped out, indicating Emil. Regal and Kurogane took over supporting the semiconscious young man. Lloyd allowed himself to collapse into a sitting position, only to be pounced upon by Colette. Syaoran himself managed to stay on his feet long enough to reassure Sakura that they were okay. "A few scrapes, nothing more. I promise. Here." He pulled the feather out of his pocket.

Everyone froze where they were as the feather glowed brightly, and sank into Sakura's heart. She slumped against him for a moment.

"I take it then you succeeded?" pressed Raine.

"Yes—ow!" Lloyd grimaced at Colette's first aid on him. "We managed to drive them back through the door, and Ratatosk sealed it." He bowed his head for a second or two. "It took everything he and Emil had to keep enough focus to fight. You saw how the feather affected Ratatosk before. Otherwise, he's okay, Marta."

She, now checking Emil over, looked much more relaxed.

As if in agreement, Emil groggily came to. "Wha's goin' on?" Almost immediate protests to being fussed over told them he would be fit to walk given a little time. Simply drinking some water revived him considerably. Meanwhile, Lloyd had to be coaxed into letting Regal carry him back to the surface. His wounds weren't serious, but he was in no condition for long-distance travel. Speaking of which…

"How do we plan to get off this rock?" inquired Genis. "Considering we traveled here by magic, and no one in their right mind would bring a boat within hailing distance. The Gate has too long stood as a source of evil."

"Put me down for a minute," Lloyd grunted. When Regal complied, he dug a small, round object out of his pocket.

Raine raised an eyebrow. "You still have that? I'm impressed. Don't tell me you have Reiards for everybody, do you?"

"Not quite, but I've been traveling enough to warrant—and worked enough to afford—this."

They followed him as he limped to the water's edge. The object opened, and a moderately sized, single-sail ship sprang into the breakers. Syaoran's eyes grew huge.

"How…?"

"It's a _; it stores large and unwieldy objects, like alternate modes of transportation, without burdening one with the weight. Very handy. We used it to store Reiards during World Regeneration."

"Well, let's not waste time then," interrupted Raine, whose voice had become unusually tight. "I, for one, am hungry and exhausted."

"Wait." Emil pulled away from Marta, back towards the gaping hole. He stood with his arms stretched out for almost a minute. It was as if an invisible finger were drawing in the air, for an intricate, glowing design traced itself out. Once complete, it settled over the giant hole from which they'd emerged. Then Emil sank to his hands and knees.

"Emil!" Marta squeaked.

"'M okay," he mumbled. "It was just harder than I thought…I used my artes to reach Ratatosk through the Gate, make my own contribution to the strength of the seal…we had to make it right…"

"And now it is, you did great. We can go home. Come on." She supported him all the way to the ship.

"You're sure you couldn't stay longer, even one more day?" pleaded Marta.

"I'm afraid we don't have as much choice in when we leave," Fai apologized. "But we thank you deeply for your help and hospitality."

"And we you for your help, in turn," replied Lloyd. Upon returning from the Gate, only he and Colette stayed with the travelers in Palmacosta while Emil and Marta returned to their work.

They finished their early lunch, and headed outside as a group; the street that ran in front of the outlying inn was lively, but not too packed. Several people greeted Marta and Emil. Another sunny day in Palmacosta. As much as Syaoran enjoyed seeing new countries and their cultures, he was a little saddened to leave this one. Here they had made some true friends.

"It was an honor fighting alongside you," said Lloyd, as if reading his thoughts. "Should you pass through this world again, you will always be welcome." They exchanged a firm handshake. Though noticeably improving, Syaoran observed that the older boy still favored his right leg somewhat.

"Especially here," Marta assured them. She beamed, then blushed as Emil slipped an arm around her waist.

"Here we go!" Mokona cried happily. Its wings extended over all their heads, mirrored by the magic circle on the cobbled road. Everyone waved and shouted farewells until the witch's power completely enveloped Syaoran and his companions. Sakura grabbed his hand reflexively.

"This part always gives me butterflies," she explained under her breath, her face dappled by the dimension shift around them. "Another world, another quest…another possibility for danger."

"We'll make it through this, Princess, I promise," Syaoran declared. Up ahead, the light of the next world already grew to receive them.

Back, in Symphonia, the four young adults still marveled at the now-empty space in front of them.

"I hope they'll be okay," sighed Colette. "Imagine, facing battle after battle like you did, all the time."

"People do what they have to when the one they care about most is at risk," Lloyd explained. Drifting to thoughts of their own past, he kissed the top of her head. "I know I'd do the same. And besides, once you see him fight, you know that nothing will stand in his way. Wouldn't you agree, Emil?"

The white-blonde boy nodded. "I think one way or another, they'll make it."

"Oh, enough grim talk. There are chores to be done, particularly dishes, and fresh lemonade waiting for everyone willing to help," said Marta. All four of them smiled as they headed back indoors.

**A/N: I could resist a couple fluffy drabble-ish moments. But I hope it's still a satisfiying ending. For all you Tsubasa fans, it's supposed to be somewhat anticipatory for what (hopefully) all of us know comes next.**


End file.
